The Fate in Dreams: Inuyasha and Kagome
by inuyashagirl
Summary: Sesshomaru raises Inuyasha after his mother's death. In a past life, Kikyo cursed Inuyasha to love her forever. Sesshomaru hates Kagome like all humans. All their lives Inuyasha and Kagome have shared a strange dream. currently on hold
1. Brothers

The Fate in Dreams  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Brothers  
  
"Inuyasha!" she screamed, and he woke with a jump, falling with a yelp to the ground. That dream, who was she? Inuyasha picked himself up off the ground and sprang back up into the tree he'd just fallen out of. Who was that girl? She'd been in his dreams as long as he could remember, and it was always the same, she always screamed his name, waking him up.  
  
"Who are you, you stupid girl!" He yelled into the darkness, "What do you want from me?"  
  
"What are you doing, Inuyasha?" his brother asked, coming out of the woods, yawning. "I could hear you clear in there."  
  
"Go away, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha replied bitterly ignoring him.  
  
"Can't a man be worried about his little brother?" Sesshomaru asked sharply.  
  
Inuyasha glared at him from his perch, "Any other time, you're informing me that we're only half-brothers. What do you want Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru yawned sleepily and flicked his hair over his shoulder, the silver hair and golden eyes mirroring his brother's so closely. "Nothing, I'm just bored. Wanna go run?"  
  
Inuyasha snarled at him, 'Jus so you have an excuse to hit me with that miserable whip of yours? No thank you."  
  
"Fine, then." With a graceful leap he landed beside Inuyasha on his branch lightly. "What's the dream about, Inuyasha?"  
  
"Feh." Inuyasha mumbled looking away.  
  
"Is it the same one from when you were a kid?" Sesshomaru asked, fixing his eyes on the silvery clouds in the black sky.  
  
"Yeah. But it's worse now. I can see her." Inuyasha said shaking his head as if trying to dislodge the memory.  
  
"Is it that bad?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"No." Inuyasha muttered, "It's that good."  
  
"She's pretty, eh?" He asked, smirking at his brother's discomfort.  
  
"Sesshomaru, I've always wondered something." He started, changing the subject suddenly. "Why did you take me in after Mother died? I mean you hated humans and everything, and I'm hanyou. Why did you do it?" Inuyasha asked, watching Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru frowned. "I don't really know. You were so small, and no one wanted you." He said sadly, "You know, I really hated you when you were a child. I was already grown, and father had finally married. I think I resented you. I mean, after all, I wasn't a planned birth, and well, you were prayed for a great deal." Sesshomaru flexed his hands unconsciously, "I think it was something he said to me once."  
  
When Sesshomaru didn't continue, Inuyasha questioned him, prodding for the answers, "What did he say?"  
  
"He said that that I was meant to heal, but you were meant to protect. I don't really know what that meant, but when your mother died, I took you in. I didn't know what else to do with you. The villagers were blaming you for everything from murders to sicknesses. I doubt they would have left you live much longer." Sesshomaru smirked, "He also said that I was to guard the pack. I assume he meant you and your mother."  
  
"Sesshomaru, why did you never take a mate?" Inuyasha asked. "I mean, you're getting pretty old there, youkai."  
  
Sesshomaru laughed, "I'm barely 200. Besides, how am I supposed to look for a mate when I had a little wretch around all the time?"  
  
"Right." Inuyasha said, giving him a shove. He fell backwards out of the tree, hitting the ground with an ungraceful thud.  
  
"That was low, hanyou." He yelled, flexing his claws menacingly. In a flash, he'd severed the tree Inuyasha was sitting in. It crashed to the ground with a thud. Inuyasha climbed out of the mangled branches.  
  
"Sesshomaru, you jerk. That was my favorite tree." Inuyasha said irritably shaking his fist.  
  
Sesshomaru shrugged and wandered back into the woods. Inuyasha sighed and followed after him. He was never going to get back to sleep now. 


	2. Dream Girl

THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE. I DIDN'T MAKE THEM UP, I JUST BORROWED THEM AND WROTE A CUTE STORY ABOUT THEM.  
  
The Fate in Dreams  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Dream Girl  
  
"Kagome!" a kind-faced woman called as she stood on the back porch of her house. The house was really a shrine, and the porch was really a small patio with rubber boots sloppily thrown next to the door and a sad-looking broom that had seen better days leaning against the house. "Hurry up, you're going to be late for school!"  
  
"I'm coming mom!" Called the wild-haired teenager. Her long black hair flew around her, barely in any semblance of order and her clear brown eyes scanned the room quickly, searching. "I can't find my backpack." She moaned in frustration. Then she saw it, the pale yellow strap sticking out from under the couch. "Sota, I am so going to kill you!" She yelled.  
  
"What?" the small boy asked, wandering into the living room, his toothbrush sticking out of his mouth. "It you're looking for your backpack, it's under the couch. Remember? Buyo wouldn't stay out of it."  
  
She blinked quickly, now she remembered. "Oh, right."  
  
"Kagome! We still have to pick Sango up!" Her mom called again.  
  
"Sorry mom! I'm coming. I have everything now." She said, charging out of the house.  
  
"Kagome." her mother said exasperatedly. "Forget something, like say, your shoes."  
  
Kagome looked down at her feet, seeing no shoes, only loose white socks. "Heh. Sorry mom." She said, sliding her feet into her brown loafers.  
  
"Come on." Her mom said as she slid into the SUV. Kagome clamored into the back seat, yawning. "Still having trouble sleeping?" her mother asked, glancing at her in the rearview mirror as she pulled out onto the street.  
  
"Yeah. I have a lot of tests coming up this week." She said forcing a smile and changing the subject.  
  
Sango stood on the curb, waiting for them to come. She just shook her head when they pulled up several minutes late. Kagome scooted across the seat and pushed the door open for Sango to get in. She took one look at Kagome's dark circles and nodded. She knew exactly what kind of night Kagome had passed.  
  
The ride to school only took ten minutes, but Kagome was already dozing off by the time they got there. Kagome caught her mom watching her. "She really thinks something's wrong with me." Kagome told Sango as they watched Mrs. Higurashi pull away.  
  
"Well, it's not normal you know." Sango said, "Most people don't have recurring dreams." She said pointedly as she and Kagome made their way into the school. "I mean, even if they do, I'm not sure that most people get killed in their dreams every night."  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. "I do not get killed every night." She stared down at her fingernails nervously. "It's not even the dream that keeps me up." She said hopelessly, "It's the boy."  
  
"Oh." Sango said, "Him."  
  
"Well, what am I supposed to do? It's not my fault." Kagome defended irritably.  
  
Sango rolled her eyes, "Well, don't you think it's a little odd? I mean, really, how many people do we know who dream about white-haired teenagers with cat ears and fangs?"  
  
Kagome glared at her, "They're dog-ears first of all, and how many girls do we know who have recurring dreams of any kind?" She retorted.  
  
"Either way, it's still not healthy." Sango argued. "You have to tell your mom about them. I mean, she is a doctor."  
  
Kagome glared at her again, "She's a veterinarian. AND, I don't want her to worry about me. She hasn't really been the same since dad died. I mean." Kagome said, choking on the words.  
  
Sango nodded, "I know, Kagome. I remember when my mom died. Dad was so sad for so long. Sometimes I still hear him talking to her, even though it's been eight years now."  
  
"I honestly don't know how you deal with it all, Sango." Kagome said sadly, "I mean your dad's always away on some 'mission'. Kohaku's always getting in trouble, and without anyone but mom around to help you. I just don't understand."  
  
Sango sighed, "I couldn't do it if it weren't for Miroku. He's been so supportive since dad went back into active service. He's even started to keep his hands to himself more often."  
  
The school bell rang, and the two girls darted into their homerooms. They wouldn't see each other until lunch, but that was okay, by then Sango would have forgotten about Kagome's dream, even if Kagome hadn't.  
  
Kagome rested her hand on her chin staring dully at the bored. The geometry teacher had been droning on about three variable plot systems for thirty minutes, and Kagome's eyelids seemed to be getting heavier and heavier until, suddenly she was no longer in the class room.  
  
Instead, she stood before a huge, hideous monster with horns and tentacles sprouting out from it's putrid body. She fired arrow after arrow at it, blowing holes out of it again and again. But it seemed to be unstoppable, pouring at her insanely. It swept over her, the stinging mass burning her skin horribly. Suddenly, she saw him, that mysterious guy from her dream. He darted along the side of the monster, cool golden eyes filled with fear locked on her. "Inuyasha!" she screamed, falling out of her desk with a thud.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, are you well?" he asked, in his boring, droning voice. "What may I ask is Inuyasha, and what does it have to do with this three variable coordinate system."  
  
"Uh." she mumbled, "I'm not feeling well, may I go to the nurse, sir?" she asked, feeling the other students staring at her.  
  
"Very well. Go on." He said droningly, "And Miss Higurashi, the next time you fall asleep, would you mind not disturbing the class?" he asked as Kagome fled the room, her face fire red from embarrassment. 


	3. Jewel

THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE. I DIDN'T MAKE THEM UP, I JUST BORROWED THEM AND WROTE A CUTE STORY ABOUT THEM.  
  
The Fate in Dreams  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Jewel  
  
"I want you to talk to me Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi said as she slowly drove home.  
  
"About what, mom?" Kagome asked warily. This tone usually meant that her mom knew something that she wanted Kagome to admit to.  
  
"Kagome, you aren't sleeping right. You aren't eating right. You aren't studying, and now you're falling asleep in class. This isn't like you." She sighed sadly, "I know it's been hard on you since your dad died, but Kagome," she sighed, "I'm doing my best, sweetie. I'm trying."  
  
"Mom, it's not your fault." Kagome interrupted. "It's just I haven't been sleeping."  
  
"I know, Kagome." She tapped the steering wheel with her hands, "Why? Is there something you aren't telling me? Kagome swallowed, she really didn't want her mom to hear about the dream. Her mom would worry too much, but then, it was probably worrying her right now not knowing. "If you're not going to tell me, then I'm going to ask some questions, and you're going to answer them, deal?"  
  
Kagome nodded silently, her mom was serious now. She glanced over at her mom, and Kagome noticed that she had dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well.  
  
"First question." she sighed, as she pulled the car over along the curb. "Who is Inuyasha?" she said, looking at Kagome pointedly.  
  
Kagome swallowed. "I - I'm not sure, Mom."  
  
"Kagome! I sleep across the hall. Every night you scream that name. Who is he?" Her mom told her, watching the surprised expression wash across Kagome's face.  
  
"I don't know, Mom." She sighed, shaking her head, "He's in my dream every time I fall asleep."  
  
"What does he do in your dream?" Her mom asked warily. "Does he hurt you?"  
  
Kagome shook her head, "No, no nothing like that." She frowned, remembering the biting pain as the monster slid across her body. "It's nothing like that." She remembered seeing him run, "I think I'm asking him to save me."  
  
"Really?" her mom said, surprise registering across her face.  
  
"Yeah. In the dream, I'm being attacked, and. I'm fighting with this bow and arrows, and then.this monster, it kind of overcomes me, and I'm.like.dying, then I see him and I scream out his name. Then I wake up." Kagome let her eyes slide to her mom. Her mom looked thoughtful for a moment. "Mom?"  
  
Her mom smiled, and started the car, "What do you say we go talk to Grampa about your dream?" she asked, heading for home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grampa nodded sagely as Kagome finished her story, slowly and shakily. "So. it has come to you, then has it?" he asked sadly, shaking his head.  
  
"What has come to me?" Kagome asked, watching her grandfather warily. He was a very strange old man, who believed in spirits and demons and those silly slips of paper he stuck to everything, claiming they warded off evil.  
  
"The protection of the sacred jewel." Grampa told her, watching her closely.  
  
"Grampa! This is silly!" She said irritably, standing and turning to leave. "Why can't you ever be reasonable? I don't even know why mom wanted me to tell you about this. I told her you'd say something like this."  
  
"Kagome! Sit down!" Grampa said sharply, and Kagome stopped. In her entire life, her Grandfather had never spoken to her sharply, and it scared her and made her listen at the same time. "You have been raised in a world where the words of your elders mean nothing! You come asking my advice, then spurn what I offer. Kagome, child, listen to me for a moment!"  
  
Kagome sat down, staring at her Grandfather wide-eyed. "Okay, Grampa. I'm listening."  
  
"Five hundred years ago, a Miko named Kikyo took the Shikon no Tama into her care. She was to protect it from whatever evil may come to take it away. There came a time when a war between the youkai of the eastern and western lands. Kikyo gave the jewel to a powerful warrior named Inuyasha. He used the jewel to defeat the enemy and drew all the demons into the jewel, turning it black and evil. When the jewel was returned to Kikyo, the evil in the jewel corrupted her and she joined forces with an evil youkai named Naraku. There was a great battle between the brothers and the evil pair. Evil always brings it's own end, Kagome, and in the end Naraku slew Kikyo, but not before she cursed the young Inuyasha. She cursed him to love her forever, in whatever form she came before him in." Grampa said slowly. Kagome frowned, that story was so familiar.  
  
"What happened to him, Grampa?" Kagome asked, fearing she already knew the answer.  
  
"He took his own life only a few days after the battle." Her grandfather said matter-of-factly.  
  
"No!" Kagome protested angrily, slamming her hand down on the table, "He can't do that!"  
  
Her Grampa jumped, looking at her as though she'd lost her mind. "Kagome, it happened a long time ago. There's no point in getting upset about it."  
  
"Why would a powerful youkai like him take his own life?" Kagome demanded.  
  
Her grandfather frowned, "He was only a human, Kagome. He wasn't a youkai. Sometimes it's hard to move on."  
  
"Grampa! Don't argue with me. I saw him. He's not human." Kagome argued.  
  
"Kagome look." Her grandfather said pulling a parchment out from a heavy drawer. It was old, but in incredible condition. "This is a picture of him, drawn by an artist of the village." He said, smoothing it out on the table.  
  
The man that stared back at her was definitely human. But he looked so much like Inuyasha. Only.he was human. "That's not him, not quite. He has white hair, not black, and.who's that?" she said, moving her eyes to the other face drawn on the page. "That looks like me."  
  
"That." her grandfather said, "Is Kikyo, miko from legend."  
  
"That looks like me." Kagome repeated dumbly. "How can she look like me."  
  
"Kagome, she is you." Her grandfather explained, dully. She's the same person, why else would you be able to see what happened that day? Why else would you be destined to guard the jewel?" He grandfather rolled the parchment up and tucked it back in the drawer, but drawing out a small box this time. "This is now yours Kagome. Protect it forever."  
  
The box clicked open, and Kagome's eyes opened in surprise. Kagome reached for the jewel. "Kagome, don't!" her grandfather exclaimed as her fingers closed around the swirling black orb. She held it up to her face to examine it closely.  
  
"Why?" she asked, curiously examining it. Suddenly the jewel shimmered brilliant pinkish purple, and the black had disappeared. The jewel was a soft lavender-pink color that glowed gently in her hand. "Grampa, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." She said dropping the jewel back in the box.  
  
"Ka - Kagome." he said, eyes wide and shocked, "Do you know what you just did?"  
  
"Grampa, I'm so sorry." She said, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  
  
"You purified it, Kagome! Five hundred years of evil and bloodshed, and you just purified it by picking it up!" He said, his voice rising to an uncomfortable shriek. His face was bright red, and he couldn't stop grinning at her. "Kagome! Such power you possess!" he laughed, dropping the jewel in her hand.  
  
Kagome stared at him in confusion. "Grampa, what do I do with it?"  
  
Her Grampa smiled, "You keep it with you always. It is your duty." He said and smiled, giving his granddaughter a hug. 


	4. Into the Well

THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE. I DIDN'T MAKE THEM UP, I JUST BORROWED THEM AND WROTE A CUTE STORY ABOUT THEM.  
  
The Fate of Dreams  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Into the Well  
  
Instead of calming her mind, her grandfather's story had done little more than make her dream more vivid. She was sure this time, this wasn't the same man her grandfather had spoken of, not exactly. He was different. This man was youkai.  
  
Her feet hit the floor, and she found herself walking. She didn't know where she was going, but her feet seemed to have a mind of their own, and she found herself outside. She stood on the stone walk, the cool wind twisting her hair around her face, her eyes on the old well-house. The door hung open, slapping the wall repeatedly. "That's not supposed to be open." She murmured, and walked over to shut the door. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness in the well-house quickly.  
  
It had been a long time since she'd been in here. When she was a kid, she used to pretend that this was her own little house. The well, with it's little wooden door sealed, made a nice table for a little girl to sit her dolls on. She walked up to it slowly, remembering all the tea-parties she'd had here.  
  
Suddenly there was a shrill squeak behind her. "Mrrrrrooooww?"  
  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kagome squealed, whirling around and landing on her rear on the well. "Buyo!" she yelled, seeing the ridiculously fat cat sitting up on the step. "You dumb cat!" she scolded, and began to stand up, but there was a loud creak and the old latch on the well broke, it's small wooden doors falling open.  
  
Kagome screamed as she fell backwards into the well. She seemed to fall forever but she refused to open her eyes. Suddenly she hit the ground with a thud, and the wind was knocked out of her. She lay there on the ground for a moment, staring up at the starry sky. The starry sky.she thought, that's not right. "Where's the well-house ceiling?" she wondered. 


	5. The Human Girl

THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE. I DIDN'T MAKE THEM UP, I JUST BORROWED THEM AND WROTE A CUTE STORY ABOUT THEM.  
  
The Fate of Dreams  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Human Girl  
  
The white-haired hanyou slowly cleaned the chipped old sword. It wasn't much use, and it never did anything. Nonetheless, Inuyasha never went anywhere without it, and he never removed it from his waste. It was a gift from his father, the only one he had. His brother had a similarly useless sword, but at least his wasn't chipped up. Inuyasha frowned. "You know, at least father could have left us useful weapons." He complained.  
  
Sesshomaru didn't answer, but focused instead on cleaning his own armor. "I don't know. Someday they might come in handy."  
  
Inuyasha snorted, and shoved his sword back in the scabbard, letting his eyes wander across the forest. The shadows seemed to have a life of their own, twisting and dancing against the starry sky. Inuyasha twitched his ears curiously, keeping his expression of lazy disinterest. Sesshomaru noted his poorly disguised apprehension and smirked. He was thinking about that stupid dream again.  
  
"Hey, mutt!" he said prodding Inuyasha with his foot. "What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Get off!" Inuyasha snarled, pushing Sesshomaru's foot away. "Let me alone."  
  
Sesshomaru crouched in front of him, eyeing him intensely, "You are being an idiot. It's just a dream."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, no longer bothering to keep his expression lazy. "Go away, damn it! I don't care what you say. You weren't there. You don't see her, you don't smell her."  
  
Sesshomaru laughed, "Smell her? What does she smell like?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, but then sighed, "I can't describe it, but it's like nothin' I've ever smelled in my entire life. It's a real sweet smell, like flowers or spices or somethin'." He said shaking his head. Suddenly he sniffed the air, he could smell her. Very faintly, but she was there, to be sure. "Do you smell that?"  
  
Sesshomaru sniffed the air like his brother had. "Yeah. It's odd. It's human. It's not any of the villagers. It's probably a wanderer."  
  
Inuyasha darted to his feet, "No, no, it's her!" he argued. "I can smell her!" he said and tore off like a bat out of hell. Sesshomaru watched him go for several seconds, but then shrugged and raced after him.  
  
Wherever they were going, it was definitely directly into the smell. His brother stopped at a clearing, staring curiously at a well built there. Why humans would build a well so far away from their town was beyond Sesshomaru, but who could understand humans, the foolish, pathetic creatures they were.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeelp!" a voice yelled from the well. "Is anyone there?" it cried anxiously. "Someone help me!"  
  
The hanyou darted around the well curiously, peering down into it as though he expected whatever was inside to help him up. There was a girl inside. Mud streaked her face, and her eyes were wide with fear. "It's you." he gasped, staring at her in shock.  
  
"Hey? Up there! Help me!" she called excitedly, seeing Inuyasha's black form against the starlit sky. Inuyasha jumped down in the well, staring at her in shock. "Great! Now we're both stuck!" she wailed anxiously.  
  
"Who are you?" he whispered in awe.  
  
Kagome stared at the black form before her angrily. She couldn't see a thing, and this guy was standing there asking her questions. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. We have to get out of here!" He's just staring at me. she though nervously. I can't get away from him down here. "Are you going to help me out of here or not? Please tell me there's someone up there with a ladder."  
  
"Hey, what's going on down there?" Sesshomaru called down the well. He could see Inuyasha staring at the muddy girl on the floor as though he couldn't move his eyes. She was pretty, but not that pretty. Sesshomaru sniffed disdainfully. She was human, and a dirty human at that. "Hey, mutt, you okay down there?"  
  
"Shut up Sesshomaru." Inuyasha muttered. He swallowed heavily, eyes focused on Kagome. "Come on." He said and hooked his arm around her waist.  
  
"Hey, let go of me you idiot!" She yelped, but her yelp turned into a frightened squeak as Inuyasha leapt out of the well in a single bound. He deposited her on the ground carefully, and she slumped like a rag doll.  
  
"How did you - " she started, staring up at Inuyasha's face in the moonlight. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Sesshomaru snarled, "Let her here, Inuyasha." He said, glaring at Kagome, "Filthy human. It's bad enough you're half, but I don't want her around."  
  
Inuyasha glared at him. "How do you know my name?" he asked her slowly.  
  
Kagome glared at him, "You've been in my nightmares since I was a little kid!" she told him, scrambling to her feet and rubbing mud off her face. "How can I not know you?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, "You're the girl." He told her matter-of-factly. "You're the girl in my dream."  
  
"Inuyasha, just let her here! Come on, we've already dragged her out of the well, point her to the nearest village and let's go." Sesshomaru grumbled.  
  
Inuyasha scooped her up and threw her over his shoulder. "No. I want to know why she'd in my dreams." He informed his brother and charged into the woods, Kagome shrieking at him to let her go, and Sesshomaru glaring at her in annoyance.  
  
My brother is an odd one. He thought. But why does he have to bring that.human into our territory? Sesshomaru shook his head and followed them. This is what I get for taking him in. I should have left him in that miserable village. He complained, knowing he really didn't mean it. 


	6. You Can Run

THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE. I DIDN'T MAKE THEM UP, I JUST BORROWED THEM AND WROTE A CUTE STORY ABOUT THEM.  
  
The Fate In Dreams  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You Can Run  
  
"Eat something!" Inuyasha demanded, shoving a hunk of raw meat at Kagome irritably. For three days, she'd eaten nothing, and no matter what he tried, she wouldn't try any food he'd hunted for her.  
  
Kagome glared at him. She'd refused to say anything to him since he'd first carted her off into the woods. She'd finally lost her patience. "You idiot! What in your tiny little brain tells you that I'll eat raw meat? I mean, really!" she said furiously, and refused to say any more.  
  
Sesshomaru laughed. "Little brother, just kill her. I'm sick of you fussing with her all the time. Besides, she's human, and youkai from miles around will be curious. This is boring!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at him, "I am not going to kill her. How am I supposed to make her eat?" he demanded, "Sesshomaru, I know you know!"  
  
His brother yawned disinterestedly, "Fine! You have to cook it. . . "he said clearly bored.  
  
Inuyasha lay his ears down, "Cook. . ."  
  
Sesshomaru snorted, "Build a fire and stick it on a stick in the fire until it turns brown."  
  
"Thank you!" Inuyasha said irritably and immediately began piling up sticks. "You are more trouble than you're worth!" he informed Kagome.  
  
She glared at him defiantly, "If you'd let me go home, I wouldn't be any trouble!"  
  
"Are you going to talk to me now?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.  
  
Kagome refused to look at him, "If I talk to you, then will you let me go?"  
  
Inuyasha got his fire started in no time and stuck the meat on a little spit over the fire. "Hey Sess, see I did learn something useful from the village." He smiled at his work and turned back to where Kagome had been sitting.  
  
She was gone.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Where is she?" He demanded, glaring at his brother angrily.  
  
"Maybe I ate her." he said dryly.  
  
"Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. "Fine. She ran off while you were messing with the little fire."  
  
Inuyasha stared at him furiously, "And you didn't stop her?"  
  
"No, I was glad to see her go!" he said lazily and yawned as he stretched.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha's ears perked up. He heard a scream. Very faint and far away, but he knew immediately that it belonged to Kagome. "You idiot, she's going to get hurt!" he yelled at his brother and tore off in the direction of the scream, following her scent.  
  
Kagome dodged another lunge from the huge monster. It's long black tentacles stretched out pounding the ground where she'd been less than a second ago. Kagome screamed again.  
  
"I smell the jewel! I feel it's power!" the massive octopus-like creature hissed.  
  
"You can't have it! Let me alone!" Kagome wailed, running around the back of the creature.  
  
"Hold still, girl! I must have the jewel!" It screeched whipping it's tentacles around it, catching Kagome's foot and tripping her. She hit the ground, twisting her shoulder and crying out in pain. The monster lunged toward her, black tentacles ready to tear her to pieces.  
  
Suddenly there was a brilliant yellow light, and she saw Inuyasha soaring over her, with a massive sword. He swung it at the monster, and it wailed in fear and pain. Twice more, Inuyasha swung the sword, and it began raining black blood and severed monster parts.  
  
Inuyasha landed beside her, and picked her up. Her twisted shoulder throbbed painfully, and she knew she'd be surprised if she could move it in the morning. "Stupid girl!" he said irritably. He could tell by the way she moved that she had been injured, either in the arm or in the shoulder. "Don't you know it's dangerous out here?"  
  
Kagome stared up at him. Suddenly she felt bad. It wasn't as if he'd hurt her. First he'd rescued her from the well, and then he'd taken her back to he and his brother's "territory". Then he'd tried to give her food, but she'd been to difficult to tell him why she wouldn't eat it. Then she'd run away when he was trying to prepare food for her and nearly gotten herself killed. "I'm sorry." She said.  
  
Inuyasha snorted. "Why do you want to run from me? I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
She grimaced, she knew deep down that he wouldn't hurt her, but still she didn't trust him very much, and she definitely didn't trust his cold older brother who kept insisting that they kill her. "I'm sorry." She repeated.  
  
Inuyasha didn't reply, but he understood. She didn't know what was going on and he had forced her to come with him. "You need to eat, and then in the morning, we talk." 


	7. My Jewel

THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE. I DIDN'T MAKE THEM UP, I JUST BORROWED THEM AND WROTE A CUTE STORY ABOUT THEM.  
  
The Fate In Dreams  
  
Chapter 7  
  
My Jewel  
  
Sesshomaru was bored. Usually when he got bored, he and Inuyasha would go hunt. Today, however, his little brother was busy with that annoying human. She'd finally eaten something, though Sesshomaru suspected that that food was more burnt than anything else.  
  
He didn't really get it. Inuyasha was a half-breed, and all his life he had tried to overcome his human blood, but now, now he was taking care of that miserable human as though he was planning to take her as his mate.  
  
Kagome watched Inuyasha and his brother all morning. They looked so much alike, though, Inuyasha was definitely cuter. Sesshomaru was beautiful, almost feminine in appearance. He looked human except for his odd coloring and his strange fingernails. Inuyasha had these super cute little dog ears. She resisted the urge to touch them.  
  
"We need to talk." Inuyasha informed her, watching her nod in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, I know." She answered. "You ask one, and then I'll ask one. We'll go back and forth."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, sitting down on the ground Indian style. "Why are you in my dreams?"  
  
Kagome frowned, she had been hoping that wouldn't be his first question. "I don't know."  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, feeling as though she'd cheated him out of his question. "Fine then. What' s your question?"  
  
"Do you know Kikyo?"  
  
"Kikyo. . . " Inuyasha repeated. The name sounded so familiar, but he couldn't place it or add a face to the name, "I don't know. I don't think so." Kagome, feeling equally cheated, nodded and indicated for him to ask his question. "Okay, then. Why were you in the well?"  
  
Kagome frowned. "I fell in. I wasn't sleeping very well, so I got up to take a walk, but I noticed that the well-house door was open, so I went in to check it out, but my cat scared me and I fell."  
  
Frowning, Inuyasha ran his fingers through his silvery hair, "There's no well house over there." He informed her distrustfully. "Are you sure?"  
  
Flashing brown eyes informed him quickly that she was sure, "I'm sure, thank you." She looked at him curiously, her eyes latching onto his claws and onto his fuzzy ears, and on his golden eyes.  
  
He was feeling self-conscious the way she was examining him. He flattened his ears against his head nervously, "What?"  
  
The girl blushed furiously, and smiled shyly, "I get another question." She said matter-of-factly. Inuyasha nodded, not sure if he liked that odd tone in her voice. "Okay then. . . " Kagome was blushing insanely and she managed to blurt out, "Could I touch your ears?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a few seconds, completely shocked at her questions. Never in a thousand years would he have expected that question. He wondered briefly what she was thinking, but it occurred to him that most likely she didn't mean anything by the request. "I guess so. . . "  
  
Shyly, Kagome approached him, staring at his ears curiously. She reached out her hand tentatively and touched his ear carefully. It was soft and warm, like a dog's, and she gently rubbed them. Inuyasha shivered, the sensation was sending shivers down his spine. It felt so good. He let his eyes half close and simply enjoy the sensation.  
  
It had been years since anyone had touched his ears. No one since his mother had. When he was just a little boy, she would hold him on her lap and pet his head gently. It was strange, when most touched him, even his older brother, he couldn't wait to get away from them. But this girl, he could have quite contentedly sat there all day and allowed her to stroke his ears.  
  
As quickly as she'd started, she stopped and moved away, blushing scarlet and avoiding his gaze. "Thanks. I had to get that out of my system."  
  
Inuyasha blinked rapidly, trying to wake himself up from the relaxed, lazy feeling her stroking had caused. "Yeah. . . " he said awkwardly. "Hey. . . That monster said you had some kind of jewel. What was he talking about?"  
  
Kagome frowned and pulled a small velvet bag out of the front of her shirt, "This. I don't' really know what it does, but my grandfather said that once it absorbed like a thousand youkai. It was completely black when I first got it, but I. . . uh. . .purified it, I guess. I'm supposed to protect it."  
  
Sesshomaru glanced over at her from where he'd been sitting in a tree, "Wretch, did you just say that it absorbed youkai?" he demanded.  
  
Kagome jumped, this was the first time that Inuyasha's hostile older brother had spoken to her. "My name's Kagome, not wretch. And, yes, that's what I said."  
  
Sesshomaru snorted, "It's the Shikon no Tama." He said idly. "What are you doing with it? Are you the miko who protects it now?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at him dumbly, "The Shikon no Tama? That's just a story, Sess. I mean, mother used to tell it to me when I was a child. It can't be real."  
  
His brother didn't look at him, "I would like to have the jewel, girl. It's said to give youkai incredible powers."  
  
Kagome stared at him in confusion. "You can't just take it from me. It's mine. You can't have it."  
  
Inuyasha stared at his brother thoughtfully, "Humans can't use it, can they Sesshomaru?"  
  
"No. They don't have any power to increase." Sesshomaru replied disgustedly. "Why not give it to youkai, so at least it will come to some use."  
  
"No! I'm supposed to protect it!" She argued angrily, scrambling to her feet, and glaring at him.  
  
"Then I will kill you and pry the jewel from your dead fingers." Sesshomaru informed her pointedly leaping down from the tree.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped in front of her. "Sesshomaru, no! She's mine. I'm protecting her."  
  
Sesshomaru snarled at his brother angrily, "She has the Jewel of Four Souls! Doesn't that matter to you? Imagine the power that jewel possesses!"  
  
Inuyasha frowned, "I can't let you hurt her, Sess. Besides, it's not as though you've ever needed any extra power. The last time I checked, you were still top dog around here."  
  
"Fine!" Sesshomaru sanctioned, "But once you tire of her, brother. I'll have that jewel."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Fair enough. If and when I tire of her, she and her jewel are yours." Sesshomaru jumped over the trees, taking off full speed into the woods.  
  
Kagome didn't know whether to be grateful to Inuyasha or mad at him. He had referred to her as though she was a possession, but he had also just saved her life. She had no doubt in her mind that if Inuyasha's older brother had his way, she wouldn't be here to ponder the thought.  
  
She gazed through the trees, her eyes resting on nothing. She sighed. Suddenly, it dawned on her that she was here in this strange world, and that she had no idea how she was ever going to get home.  
  
"Come on." Inuyasha said sharply, crouching down in front of her.  
  
Kagome stared at him dumbly. "What?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced over her shoulder, "Get on. I want to take you to meet a human I know. She's always been kind with me."  
  
Kagome frowned, "Are you sure you can carry me?" she asked in concern.  
  
Inuyasha cast her an irritated glare, and she climbed on his back, latching on for dear life as he sprung up over the tree tops and raced off in the direction of the village he'd spoken of. 


	8. Kaede

THESE CHARACTERS AREN'T MINE. I DIDN'T MAKE THEM UP, I JUST BORROWED THEM AND WROTE A CUTE STORY ABOUT THEM.  
  
The Fate In Dreams  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Kaede  
  
Old Kaede sighed, her back was paining her again. She stood up from the herbs along the path, placing a hand against her lower back and stretching. "Kaede, my girl you're getting old." She told herself with a sigh.  
  
"Feh, you've been old for a long time." A gruff voice broke her concentration. Inuyasha leapt down from one the tall trees along the path. The girl on his back looked terrified. Kaede just shook her head.  
  
"Inuyasha. It's been a while, hasn't it." She remarked idly and began gathering the soft herbal leaves again.  
  
Kagome let go of Inuyasha with a whimper, and landed on her rear on the ground. "Never ever, ever, ever again." She mumbled, flopping backwards onto the grass. "Never, never, never." She repeated, staring up at the sky, and relishing the act of not moving.  
  
"That's all the greeting I get, then?" Inuyasha smirked. "No hellos no how-ya-beens? That's it?"  
  
Kaede shook her head. "You're lucky I don't purify you, that's the honest truth."  
  
Inuyasha laughed and scratched his head awkwardly, "What did I ever do to you?"  
  
Kaede stood staring at him levelly, "I seem to recall someone tearing the roof off my poor house when they jumped through it. I also seem to recall someone completely destroying my dried herbs!"  
  
Inuyasha dropped one ear and reddened in embarrassment, "Well I did tell you the smell was bugging me."  
  
Kaede rolled her eye, "Inuyasha, what do you want?"  
  
"That's just wrong! Maybe I just came to say hi to my dear old friend."  
  
"It was never your style to drop in and say hi, unless you wanted something. Besides, why else would you have a human girl with you. Especially one that's so obviously not up to keeping up with a wild hanyou!"  
  
"Fine! Have it your way." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome stared up at him from her position on the ground. She was sure he was going to drop her at some point in their mad dash, but he hadn't. In fact, she was fairly sure that she'd never been in any danger whatsoever. "The girl, she came through the well."  
  
Kaede stared at him for a moment, trying to decide if he was lying to her. "Nay, you must be lying. The well's been sealed with talismans for years! It would take some incredible power to break through it. Besides, what would a human be doing in the Bone-Eaters' well?" She remarked.  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "Some great power. Something like this?" He asked, pointing to the perfect pink jewel on a chain around Kagome's neck.  
  
Kaede's eye widened in astonishment, "What is that. . . Is that the. . ." Kaede stuttered.  
  
Inuyasha smirked, "The Shikon No Tama!"  
  
Kaede stared at it with a mix of wonder and horror. "How did you come across that jewel? It was destroyed centuries ago, along with the Inuyasha's body!"  
  
Kagome stared at her, "Inuyasha's not dead. How can it have been destroyed with his body?"  
  
Kaede laughed, "Inuyasha's only named after the legendary warrior. He's nothing more than a hanyou with the same name. His mother had a great fondness for the old story. But tell me, how did you get that jewel?"  
  
Kagome swallowed nervously. "My grandfather gave it to me. It was all black, but when I picked it up, it turned pink. He said that I purified it, and that I had to protect it."  
  
The old miko stared at the girl for several moments, then finally decided she was telling the truth. "You have done a terrible think, child, by bringing the jewel here."  
  
"I didn't mean to!" Kagome protested, "I fell!"  
  
Kaede shook her head, "Come on then, both of you. I've got a great many questions for you. Especially you Inuyasha. The first being, where exactly is my old bow? That's a very powerful weapon, and I haven't seen it since you hid it from me three years ago!"  
  
Inuyasha blushed in embarrassment. "The bow, heh, right. . ." And he and Kagome followed Kaede toward the village. 


	9. Human Soul

Yay! Inuyasha! Story! By me! Who doesn't own Inuyasha! Yay! Okay. . .I have a little obsession, but it's okay. . .kind of Right. . .well how about no more rambling and we get on with the story? BTW: I'm super sorry this took so long. I've been super busy recently. I was working for T.W.E.P. (Tuscarora Wildlife Education Program) and now I'm preparing for a fun-filled week at Creation Fest 2003! Yay! I'm looking forward to this, but how am I going to survive a week with nothing Inuyasha??? Lol. I'm done. My point is that I'm apologizing for being lazy and not having time to finish this or any of my stories. . . however on the positive note, I'm almost done with Remembering. . . yup. . .I should give that a better title. . . I was going to stop rambling several lines ago, wasn't I. . .sorry about that. . .NOW I'm done! Enjoy!  
  
The Fate In Dreams Chapter 9 Human Soul  
  
"Well, the obvious course of action would be to send her back through the well." Kaede said simply, leaning forward to stir a viscous green liquid boiling in a heavy black pot.  
  
"No!" Inuyasha snapped. Kaede and Kagome looked at him in surprise, "I mean, I don't think it's a good idea yet."  
  
"Why not? I want to go home! I'm only sixteen and I have to go to school!" She complained angrily.  
  
"No."  
  
Kaede watched him curiously. "Why do you not wish for the girl to return to her home?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at her, "Do you remember when I was just a little brat? I used to have that same dream every night. . ."  
  
"Aye, I recall." Kaede nodded.  
  
"Well the girl. . . that's her. . .and I want answers from her before she leaves." Inuyasha finished lamely.  
  
Kaede's eye seemed to bore into Kagome. She shifted uncomfortably under the old woman's gaze and averted her eyes to Inuyasha. He was watching Kaede expectantly, as though he thought the woman had some information to give. "You, child, are Kikyo, aren't you?"  
  
Kagome swallowed, "I'm Kagome."  
  
"Aye, but you were Kikyo. It's very clear to me now; I don't know why Inuyasha's dream never made sense before now. But I understand." Kaede said intensely.  
  
"And. . ." Inuyasha prodded eagerly.  
  
"You share more than your name with the legendary warrior, Inuyasha. It appears that you are actually him, reincarnated." Kaede said softly, her face old and dark in the dim cabin.  
  
"No. It can't be. Youkai can't be reincarnated." Inuyasha argued.  
  
Kaede frowned, "The warrior wasn't youkai, and neither are you."  
  
"I'm half youkai!"  
  
"But also half human." Kaede argued, "And it seems that your human half is stronger than the youkai. Congratulations, Inuyasha, you have a human soul."  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment in utter shock. "This is nonsense. I don't know why I came to you, you rotten old hag!" he stormed furiously, tearing out of the house. Kagome stared after him with a mix of surprise and shock.  
  
"Lady Kaede, I don't understand. . ." she said softly. "None of this makes any sense. What's the difference between a human soul and a youkai soul?"  
  
Kaede watched her, calmly stirring her brewing potion. "Youkai souls, after death, simply go to a different plane. They aren't held accountable for anything they do in their life, simply because they only have one. However, human souls are recycled over and over until the world ends, or they go to hell. Inuyasha. . . he has always believed that he was more youkai than human, but now. . .he learns he's wrong."  
  
Kagome glared at Kaede's brew, "I don't understand why he's so angry. Isn't it better to be human if you get to come back?"  
  
Kaede sighed, "I don't know. I couldn't tell you to be honest. Sometimes, people don't like what they hear, and they can't bear the truth."  
  
"What now?" Kagome asked, peering at the door Inuyasha stormed through.  
  
"I don't know. Stay with him awhile. After all, Kikyo and Inuyasha are destined to always have intertwining fates." Kaede told her and nodded toward the door, indicating for Kagome to follow Inuyasha. Kagome smiled sadly, and rose, chasing after the wild hanyou. 


	10. Swords' Mystery

See, I am a master procrastinator, and it takes me a very very long time to do anything. Hence, this is my apology for not continuing with this lovely. . .fantastic. . .right. . .yeah. . .well, anyway, here ya go. Sorry it took so long.  
  
*************************  
  
The Fate in Dreams  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Swords' Mystery  
  
Sesshomaru irritably pelted the tree with rocks. They lodged themselves in the bark. There was a flurry of cracking branches, and a string of foul curses as a small, frog-like youkai stumbled into the clearing. The ugly little critter stared up at Sesshomaru adoringly, and clutched his staff as he watched him expectantly. "Lord Sesshomaru?"  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him coldly, "Jaken. . ."  
  
"You asked for information, my lord, about the swords, remember?" the froggy-thing questioned.  
  
"Mmm. . ." Sesshomaru grunted disinterestedly. "And?"  
  
"Well. . . ah. . . Lord Sesshomaru," he stuttered nervously, "The swords were made from the fang of your father. . .in essence it's as though you have actually inherited some of your father's power. . ."  
  
"By information, Jaken, I was asking for new information." Sesshomaru snapped irritably.  
  
"Aye, my lord, but - " Jaken was cut of abruptly as a bundle of red cloth and white hair flew out of the trees and smashed him into the ground.  
  
"Hey Sess," Inuyasha snorted. "Oh, gee!" he gasped unconvincingly, "Jaken, I didn't see you there!"  
  
"Urgh. . ." grunted the squashed Jaken.  
  
"Ew! What is that thing? It smells terrible!" Kagome yelped.  
  
This was simply too much for Inuyasha. He collapsed to the ground laughing uncontrollably. "That's, that's hilarious!" Inuyasha choked out between peals of laughter, "Even a human can smell you!"  
  
"You filthy half-breed!" Jaken shrieked angrily, "You defile the blood of my lord's bloodline!" he let out a string of curses that surprised even Inuyasha.  
  
Sesshomaru stood and drew his sword. With an irritable slash, the sword neatly sliced through Jaken, leaving a burning fuchsia line down the middle of him. Jaken let out a shrill cry and collapsed to the ground, not moving.  
  
"Oh!" Kagome gasped.  
  
"Get up, you idiot!" Sesshomaru snapped. "You know very well you're fine. . ."  
  
"See, our father gave us each swords. They're both completely useless, however. Mine's so beat up and chipped that it couldn't cut paper. . .wet! Sess's is similarly useless, but it can't cut anything. That's all it does. We've been trying to figure out the key to using them, but so far we've found nothing." Inuyasha explained, finally released from his fit of laughter.  
  
"When you used the sword to fight that octopus youkai, it looked pretty deadly to me. . ." Kagome ventured.  
  
Inuyasha's face froze, "That's right. . .I'd forgotten. . ." he murmured.  
  
Sesshomaru stared at him with faint curiosity. Idly, Kagome wondered if he ever got excited. "What do you mean?"  
  
Inuyasha glanced at him, "I was so worried about Kagome, I forgot about the sword. It got really huge, and furry kinda. It was wild! The sword was so powerful. . ." He frowned, "How did I not notice? Hey! I bet I can do it again!" he said excitedly. The sword was out of the sheath in a flash. It remained the same, chipped and otherwise useless. "Hmph. . . maybe it needs to be used on a youkai. . ." he muttered, turning to Jaken.  
  
The sword glided in a graceful arc, conking Jaken on top of the head with a loud thud. It didn't transform, and Inuyasha glared at it irritably and jammed it back into its sheath. Jaken wailed pitifully, clutching a growing lump on his already misshapen head.  
  
"My lord, how can you allow such filth to mistreat me so? I, your loyal servant?" Jaken moaned to Sesshomaru.  
  
"I believe you were telling me what you've learned, not insulting my brother." Sesshomaru told him coldly.  
  
Jaken grumbled, "Aye my lord. As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted!" he snapped at Inuyasha, who shook his fist at him. Jaken squeaked in fear and continued with his story, "I've found the swordsmith who forged the swords. He's a crazy old man called Totosai. He lives north of hear about fifty miles in a cave in the Lava Plains."  
  
"Very good. You've done well, Jaken." Sesshomaru told him. Jaken nodded meekly, staring up at Sesshomaru adoringly. "That will be all. You may leave. I'll call for you if I require your assistance."  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha snorted, grabbing the crestfallen Jaken by the head and slinging him into woods. "I hate that thing. Why do you even bother keeping it around?"  
  
"He has his uses." Sesshomaru responded coldly. He eyed Kagome curiously, "And what of her? Have you grown tired of her yet?"  
  
"Sesshomaru. . ." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Fair enough. Don't forget, Inuyasha." He told him pointedly.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Sess! You can harp like an old woman!" Inuyasha snorted.  
  
Sesshomaru glared at him and threw a one of his pebbles at him. "In the morning, we go to search for this Totosai."  
  
*************************  
  
yup yup. This is my after-the-fact ramble session. I hope you're enjoying the story. If you're not tell me so, so I can consider your thoughts. Yes, I am very sorry this story is kind of confusing. Like I said either at the end of this story or at the end of another one, I have a habit of writing stories as I go along, hence, they can be a little fragmented, and sometimes seem downright befuddling. ANYWAY I wanna say thanks for reading my story. I'm having fun writing it! That's for sure! 


End file.
